Sweeney Todd Meets Twilight
by xXDinosaursGoRAWRxX
Summary: DISCALIMER:I DO NOT OWN SWEENEY TODD OR TWILIGHT. Anywho: As Edward.Alice.Bella visit London.Edward meets people from the past,Mrs.Lovett and Mr.Todd.And Jacobs real "friend" side is revealed to Bella.
1. Chapter 1

Sweeney Meets Twilight (:

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR SWEENEY TODD (:

"Get in the car!" "NO! I refuse!" screamed Bella, Alice stood there with a dissapointed expression on her face "But i WANT you to come to London!". Bella made a face "Edward isn't here,he isn't there." Bella started sulking. Alice picked her up and stuffed her in the car, Alice gave her the 'haha this is fun' look and said "You're going". Bella tryed to get out of the car "I'll call Charlie!" Alice looked even more amused "Already did! hehe!". In defeat,Bella sunk into the car seat, crossed her arms and made a 'damnit Alice' face. Alice grinned "Off to London! Carlise walked outside "Alice, what on earth are you doing"  
Alice bit her lip "Uh,taking Bella to her house ?", Bella rolled down the window "She's taking me to London! Against my will!". Carlise got a shocked look on his face "Against your will ? But Edwards there!" Bella got majolry happy but Alice got mad and said "CARSLIEEEEEEEEE IT WAS SUSSOPSED TO BE A SUPRISEEEEE!!" Carlise ran back into the house (locking the door!) poked his head out the window "Have funnn kidddos!". Bella was jumping in her seat while Alice was cursing Carlise under her breath. "Why didn't he tell me?!" Bella complained, Alice gave her a look "A suprise is a suprise until someone ruins it...CARSLIE!" she sighed "Just act suprised for me ok?" Bella looked confused but nodded her head "ok Alice!".

They arrived in London and Bella ran into Edwards arms "EDWARD! i didn't know you were here!" he chuckled and looked at Alice "Thanks for keeping it,  
heres your dress" Alice pranced away with the dress in her hand while Bella shot her a look, "Stupid bribing vampries!" Edward looked at her "what"  
Bella faked a smile "Oh nothing!". Edward felt his hair in his face "Gah! I want this cut" Bella laughed "Well then lets go get it cut!" Alice jumped up and down "Look up there! theres a hair place!". They walked to Mr.Todds Barber Shop. Mr.Todd looked at Edward "need a shave lad?" Edward shook his head "Nah haircut", Sweeney grinned "Well sit lad,sit". Edward sat down,Sweeney looked around,"Only a girl,I could get her". He tryed to slit Edwards throat,but instead his blade chipped. Edward got up "TRYING TO KILL ME!?" Mr.Todd backed up "No,no lad,hand slipped sorry." Edward calmed down. "Well if you DO wanna kill someone i know who you CAN kill!", Bella gave him a look "And who would THAT be?!" Edward chuckled "Jacob!" Bella hit him "Ow! and Edward serouisly"  
Him and Mr.Todd chuckling "Sorry Bella..did you hurt yourself ?" He kissed her hand. Alice was just walking in the door,she heard the whold conversation "hahahahaha" she was dying of laughter while on the floor. Bella got really upset "Its NOT funny! Edward Anthony Cullen!" Edward got a embarrssed look on his face. Just then Mrs.Lovett walked into the room,her shocked face to see Edward "What are YOU doing here?!" she said to him with hiss in her voice.  
He gave her a cold look "None of your bussiness!". Alice lead Edward out of the room while listening to Bella go on about how she wants to know what happened blah blah blah. This time Alice actually snapped "Shut up Bella! Just shut up!" Edward smacked Alice "No Alice YOU shut up!" Alice sat there with a shocked look on her face,getting ready to attack. Bella put herself infront of Edward "BOTH OF YOU STOP! YOU BOTH ARE SO AGGRAVATING SOMETIMES! YOUR BOTH ACTING FIVE! I'M EDWARDS FIANCEE I WANT TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENED! AND I WANNA KNOW IT NOW!", Alice's jaw dropped and Edward's face looked like he had just seen a ghost. Bella turned to Edward "Bella I..." "DON'T TOUCH ME EDWARD!" Edward got ahold of her and looked into her eyes and said "Come with me, I will tell you everything.I promise" she looked at him innocently "Everything?" He smiled "Everything". He looked at Alice "Stay here,go shop,  
i don't care! Just don't come with us" Alice got the message and nodded.

Edward drove back to the hotel with Bella. They walked threw the doors of the room and she sat down "Explain what that was." Edward sighed "It was awhile ago"  
"I met a girl..and she was beatiful..Bellatrix Lovett was her name.I talked to her a lot, we started talking a lot...i..fell in love with her.I reliezed if i loved her,  
and wanted to be with her,I would have to tell her my secret...so I did. She didn't care she didn't reject me or anything,she loved me too. One night I..I was going to bite her,turn her into a vampire. But them, those fifthly DOGS, told me if i bit her,they would kill her...dispose of her..so I told her i couldn't bite her.  
I had to let her age,I never told her why...I didn't want to scare her..so I told her I didn't love her anymore..she still hates me..she always has..since the night I told her that...". Bella shot up "YOU STILL LOVE HER?!" Edward's eyes widened "No no no Bella NO! I love YOU now...not her..and if you let me finish.  
Bella lowered her head "...Sorry.." Edward sighed "I brought you here...to bite you..Bella...London is our permanet home.." Bella jumped out of Edwards arms "WHAT?! EDWARD! I COULDN'T EVEN SAY GOODBYE?!" Edward had Bella by her arms "Charlie knows Bella! He knows! And Jacob,he was going to KILL you"  
Bella stopped struggling "Charlie...knows? and Jake..was going to-" Edward hugged her "Yes,Charlie understands..a little freaked at first..And Jacob..I'm sorry.  
Edward was crying! So was Bella...she cryed until she slept.

At Mr.Todds.  
"So Mrs.Lovett..what was THAT about?" Mrs.Lovett grinned.(to the tune of "Poor Thing)  
"There was a vampire and his wife,and he was beatiful.A beatiful vampire with a wife.But he told her goodbye and left her for life.She had a husband ya see,  
goregoues little thing,so goregoues he could have any girl,any thing.There was this werewolf ya see,wanted her like mad,everyday he sent her a flower,but did she come down from her tower,sat up there and sulked by the hour.Poor things.Oh theres worse yet to come,poor things.The vampire was in love with the girl ya see,That werewolve got all mad ya see.The vampire told the girl he didn't love her anymore ya see.They tryed to get away from it all,Poor things,poor things.Of course when they got away,the werewolf came and followed. The werewolf threatned the girl ya see,so they fled,plead and begged,poor things. The werewolf said no and forced the vampire to leave ya see.Poor souls.Poor things"  
Sweeney laughed "Vampires? Werewolves?" Mrs.Lovett made a hopeless smile "As real as you and me Mr.T" he laughed "Mrs.Lovett come on..." she looked at him "Thats why he didn't die Mr.T...hes not mortal.." he frowned "Vampires aren't real..." She looked in the mirror "yes Mr.T,yes they are". He sighed "Enough talk..make some pies.." Mrs.Lovett started to walk out the door,then she paused "Mr.T,heh,nevermind" and walked out the door. Mr.T sat down "psh...girls..". On Mrs.Lovetts way down the steps,she spotted Bella "What do you want girl?" Bella grinned "I want to talk.." Mrs.Lovett held in her anger "Alright love,lets talk over some pies.." she laughed.

The words tumbled right out of Bellas mouth "Do you still love Edward?" Mrs.Lovett chuckled "No,love,who told you i ever did ?". Bella looked her in the eyes "Edward did,he told me the story." Mrs.Lovett smiled "Heh.No,Love.I don't love him anymore,I got Mr.T" Bella looked around the room,biting her lip "Oh ok,I was just wondering",Bella got up to leave but then sat back down "He still loved you...Blame the werewolves.." Mrs.Lovett got a look on her face "Explain". So Bella sat her down and explained. Edward walked into the store,walked over to Mrs.Lovett and hugged her "Bellatrix,I'm sorry,I'm so sorry"  
She smiled "Its ok now Ed,you have someone now,and-" "AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" came from upstairs (Mr.T's shop). Everyone was at the door now, Alice screaming "WHAT DID HE DO TO YOU??" Mr.Todd smiled "I'll tell you what he did,he forced me on a false charge,pushed my wife to suicide,and TOOK MY DAUGHTER!" Alice paused "Oh so THATS what he did,he deserved to die!". Everyone was standing at the door with their jaws wide open,Mrs.Lovett was the only one smilling,happy to see the judge dead. Mrs.Lovett hugged Sweeney "I love you Benjamin Barker". Edward twichted "...B..Barker.." he ran. Bella attempeted to chase him. Alice grabbed him "Let him be..."

As Edward sat there alone,frustrated,upset. His "bestfriend" showed up, the man who appeared infront of him, was Jacob Black. "Hello there Eddie,seen Bella?"  
he licked his lips and grinned.

End of Chapter One (:


	2. Chapter 2

Twilight Meets Todd pt 2

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SWEENEY TODD OR TWILIGHT!!

Jacob laughed "Come on Eddie,where is she?". Edwards mouth was in a hard line,"I don't know you stupid mutt.". Jacob laughed even more "Haha,  
she will be here soon enough,won't she,Eddie?". Edward didn't reply "I'm sorry,I didn't know there was a Eddie here" he had a smile on his face,Jacob looked confused "Come on Eddie,you know who you are". Edward got up "My.Names.NOT.Eddie!" he tackled Jacob on the ground "YOU WILL NEVER HURT BELLA.  
Jacob laughed and threw Edward.

Alice came around the corner "RUN EDWARD RUN! RUN TO MR.TODDS LISTEN TO ME! RUN!", Edward did as Alice said and ran, with Alice right behind, Jacob was following. "Wheres Bella..where is she Alice?" Alice kept quiet and ran ahead of Edward.

When they arrived at Mr.Todds, Alice ran inside, Edward following. Mr.Todd stood behind the door "How big is he again?" Mr.Todd said with a smile. Alice replied "Real big,you may have to jump to cut his throat". Edward turned around to see Bella standing in the farthest corner away from the door,he ran and hugged her "Bella..Bella..Bella,thank god.". She held him "Edward I thought Jake had hurt you" Edward laughed "That idoit,hurt me? Yea right." Bella chuckled.

Jacob smashed threw the door,"Where is she? Where is she!?",Edward stood infront of her so she wasn't to be noticed. Mrs.Lovett walked up to Jacob,"That girl?  
I disposed of her,shes in the trunk over there,dead. Jacob laughed "Stupid vampires,hahaha,I win,I win!!". Jacob walked over to the trunk,he opened it,but instead of finding a dead Bella,he found Mr.Todd "Why hello there,come for a shave?" and before Jacob could respond his throat was cut,there he lied,dead.

Bella broke down in tears and hugged Edward tight. He held her,gently and caring. While they were distracted Alice went over and kicked Jacobs corpse in the head "Haha,stupid mutt,take that! Vampires always win!",she said with a laugh. Then stopped,she got a vison,"Edward! Edward!", he turned around "What Alice?" she had a horrified look on her face "Jacobs friends,their in London! Their on their way here!".

Mrs.Lovett grabbed Bella and Edward by the arms "Get downstairs,in the boiler room,hurry now,they won't be able to get in there,nor will they know its there"  
Edward and Bella hurried down to the boiler room,with Mrs.Lovett leading the way. Alice stood in Mr.Todds barber shop and pulled out a knife "Stupid werewolves they think they can acutally get threw me and to Bella",she ran out the door,headed towards the werewolves.

Mr.Todd stood there with a confused look on his face "Vampires..Werewolves..more like physcos,maybe i should close up for today...a stroll might be fun,yes a stroll.". He put a closed sign on the door and walked down the steps and started singing "Pretty Women",haha,good ol' Mr.T.

In the basement,Edward had a strong hold on Bella,hugging her,kissing her,"I won't let them hurt you...I promise.." Bella was shaking while holding Edward "Why the hell is this all happening?". Edward held Bella "Because those Fork Werewolves are selfish and foolish.",Bella started to cry. Alice opended the door,then backed away and shut it,leaving them alone. Edward held her more tightly "Everything will be ok Bella,you honestly think I will let them hurt you?" Bella sniffled "No"  
Edward looked her in the eyes "Exactly" and kissed her.

Alice ran into the room "Their here! Don't move!" she said sprinting out the door,she shut it,and locked it from the outside. Bella ran up to it banging on the door "LET US OUT ALICE! LET US OUT!" Edward pulled her back and smiled "You really think this door can hold me down? If things get bad,then I will knock it down" Bella freaked out "No! No! No!  
You can't let Alice face them alone! Shes so short and..." Edward put a hand over Bellas mouth "Shes fine,remeber shes a vampire to,strong as anyone else" Bella sighed "I know but..those werewolves are so big..." Edward looked Bella in the eyes "Alice will be fine,I promise" Bella banged on the door hoplessly, not saying anything.

"Where is she?" Alice was in a croutched postion,baring her teeth "I would NEVER tell the likes of YOU that!" Sam stepped closer to Alice "Listen shortie,if you value you're life,tell us where she is"  
Alice started laughing "A werewolf,kill me? Thats hilarous!" Sam stepped even closer,this time lashing at Alice,she dodged him,punching him in the face

CRACK!

"Sam! Sam! Are you okay?!" Leah said running over to him,he was on the floor,his nose bleeding everywhere. Leah looked at Alice and bared her teeth "You.Hurt.Sam!" Alice giggled "Silly of course I did!" Leah lashed at her and pinned Alice on the ground, Alice bared her teeth "Hahahahaha,Stupid mutts" Leah attempted to scratch Alice's face but it didn't work "See" Alice said "I'm as hard as rock",she broke free of Leahs hold,punching her in the gut.

SNAP!

Leahs ribs were broken,two of them at least.Alice laughed,"Come on who else wants to get me?" at least five other Werewolves lashed at her.

Edward and Bella stood in the middle of the room,Edward infront of Bella "Go away", the werewolf smiled and laughed "Now,why would I wanna do that?" 


End file.
